


I love you DeSoto

by adepressedmeme



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: A simple Female Captain x Vicar Max
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, hawthorne - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I love you DeSoto

“Hey Vicar Max?” She asked, making her way into his room, “Can I ask you something?”  
“Ah Captain Hawthorne, please come in.” Max replied.  
“I have a Vicar question.” She stated.  
“That is my subject matter, what is the question?” He asked.  
“Are Vicars required to take...ah, vows?” She continued.  
“Well there are vows to search for the equation and to serve the people.” He responded.  
“What about vows regarding...relationships?” She blushed.  
“Well there is nothing explicitly stated on forming partnerships, but it is largely frowned upon. Don’t want to distract yourself from your purpose.” He said, “Why do you ask?”  
“I’ve been trying to fight it, but I can’t anymore. I’m-I have these,” she cleared her throat, “I’m interested in engaging in a romantic relationship with you Vicar Max.”  
Max’s eyes widened, “Me? I’m an older man Hawthorne, I’m not someone who could keep up with you romantically. Surely someone else on board, like Felix, would be a better match for you.”  
“I don’t want Felix, or anyone else for that matter. I don’t care that you have more age on me. Please tell me if you would be interested in me.” She pleaded.  
“I have had...thoughts about you before. More than thoughts really.” His face reddened.  
“Would you like to explore those thoughts?” She pressed. “I’ve been very lonely since getting off the Hope. I was hoping to keep you company.”  
“I think I would like that.” 

…

She eased a hand under his chin to bring his lips to hers. He kissed her gently, nervous of messing up something so simple.He hesitantly drug a hand up her back her hair, pressing her deeper into his kiss. Hawthorne responded to the pleasant motion by imitating him, pressing them even closer together. The Vicar moaned softly under her hands, having never been touched in such a tender, intimate manner. His pleasure couldn’t be hidden, as he could sense the tightening of his pants. Hawthorne took the lead again, guiding them down onto his bed. Their legs were tangled together, their kiss unbroken. She could feel his erection as he lowered his upper body onto hers. 

It was Max that spoke first. “Are you certain you want to continue this course of action?”  
“I have never been more sure of anything in my life Vicar.” She assured him.  
“Just Max please, this is not something a Vicar would do.” He continued, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.  
“Is this something you would regret then? I don’t want to be the one to damage your faith.” She replied.  
“Of course not. You are what I am certain of, part of my Plan.” Max smiled, bringing a hand to her cheek. “You are one factor of the equation I never dreamed could be true.”  
“Are you sure you aren’t scared of the potential snap back from this?” Hawthorne questioned.  
“There is nothing I wouldn’t endure for this, for you.” He stated, pulling her back into their kiss. 

Vicar Max wrapped an arm around Hawthorne’s waist, lifting her slightly off the bed. She left her head fall back as he kissed her neck, tracing down to her collar bone. She whispered his name as the hair on her body stood up. He was sending shivers down her spine to her toes. Hawthorne ran both her hands into his hair, gripping slightly at his motions. Max responded to her encouragement and began unbuttoning the shirt she lounged in on board. He took in the sight of her breasts, resting in their bra. Her chest was moving deeply at the suspense. 

Max returned to his trail and pressed his lips onto her breasts. He pushed one his free hand under the cup of her bra, kneading her. Hawthorne moaned at the sensation, begging him not to stop. She was already close, having gone months without the intimacy of another. Max picked up on her body language, moving his other hand from her back down her stomach. She jolted once his hand reached her pants. He smirked, satisfied with her reactions under him. Right as he got his hands into her pants, Hawthorne climaxed. Max had never seen a woman cum before, but seeing it now flipped a switch in him. The way she moaned, her head leaned back into the pillow, and her mouth agape heated him inside. With a single motion, he stripped her pants off. Hawthorne groaned as Max spread her legs, watching how her lips began to spill outside of her underwear. He removed his own clothing, exposing his engorged member. 

“And here you were worried about your age.” Hawthorne smiled, sliding off the remainder of her clothing.  
“I underestimated how much you would bring out of me.” He replied.  
“Well then, you’re about to be in for more errors in judgement.” She laughed, getting onto her knees. 

Hawthorne moved to him, wrapping a hand around his shaft as she began kissing his neck. Max’s erection dripped with pre-cum as his body thrust into her hand. It was an involuntary movement, his body having a mind of its own. Hawthorne moved herself from his neck to the slick erection. She teased his head, sending Max to cloud nine. He couldn’t take the teasing and pressed himself to her lips. She obliged and opened her mouth to him. He thrust into her, picking up the pace as she bobbed her head up and down. They both felt themselves building up the pressure before an orgasm. Max removed himself from Hawthorne’s mouth and pushed her onto her back. She was surprised at his sudden aggressive behavior. He forced her legs open again and buried his face into her sex. She gasped as his tongue lapped at her labia and clit, before moving it into her. Her body shuddered at every move he made. She called out his name, breathlessly. She didn’t know if anyone else on board would hear, but she didn’t care. Max slipped a finger into her while keeping his lips on her. It didn’t take long before Hawthorne felt her body threatening orgasms again. 

“Max,” She breathed, “I need you. Please.” 

The Vicar pulled himself away from her, his mouth wet. He quickly inserted himself into her, both of them moaning. She came immediately as he bottomed out. There was no resistance to be found inside her. Her walls clenched down onto him, earning an animalistic moan from him. Once her vagina released him, he leaned over her and began to thrust hard. She called out his name with the rhythm of his pounding. He couldn’t stop himself from finishing at her sounds. He pulled out and came onto her stomach, several spurts coming out. He cleaned her off and brought her into his arms, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
